monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gyoubu Danuki/@comment-24664052-20150324094129/@comment-26120285-20151111070118
Me: This is a lose-lose, you won't get me and i won't get my life but at the same time i won! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gyonubi: What do you mean sweetie? Me: I mean this! I approach slowly, the gyonubi close her eyes and prepare to kiss me but i just whisper i her ear Me: Crimson splatter on the first floor, prepare to clean!! The gyonubi open the eyes scared as i do a gesture of goodbye. Gyonubi: NO, WAIT PLEASE DON'T DO IT!! STAY WITH ME!! Ignoring her i jump out of the window and fall to the ground near the pool. Me: HA...HA...HAHA...HAA...HAAAA....guh. I pass out and i still smiling. I woke up on a hospital with a blue oni checking my pressure and i feel the hands of dark priest stitching my face. Me: What? Where? I didn't die? Dammit Blue oni: Oh, look who woke up, the manic man Dark priest: What were you thinking on killing yourself like that? Me: I was thinking that i could fly, Hahahahahaha Blue oni: It creeps me out see your body smiling while bleeding, but you're such a nice guy afterall Dark priest: She is a lucky one Me: Don't tell me she is here?! Blue oni: She pay you the hospital, she carry you out to the hospital by herself, she sleep on the hallways waiting for you, maybe she didn't show a great presentation of her love and was to fast for ya but let me tell you, everything she has done is love. Dark priest: Well he is done, time to go out As they leave the room i smirk as i see the gyonubi looking through the window looking worried Me: Ha, i think that my lucky just save me once, i wonder if the second one will be the best one While no one was around me i take out the tubes and the cables on my body, as i stand up from the bed i fell to the ground and pretend i feel real pain but i can't feel my legs and my chest is dead (not literally), limping to the nearest i window i open it but then i hear the alarms, the blue oni and dark priest enter desperatelly with some minotaur and wurm security bodyguards and the gyonubi behind looking for me desperately in tears. Blue oni: Hold that patient before he try to do anything stupid again. Dark priest: Sir, calm down, calm down, we will not harm you, just let us help you. Me: Not a great day for your work schedule and reports, im broken as fuck, im high as the sky, i have no strings any more. The minotaur and the wurm lung to me to get me but i evade them getting out of the building and i could see the police coming on, as i take a deep breath i look at my side looking the dark priest and the blue oni trying to convience me on not to jump, then the gyonubi interrupts me and talk to me while in tears Gyonubi: Hubby!! Please don't do this!! Im sorry if i scare you or traumatize you, but please reconsider it what you gonna do!! I promise you love and protection at all cost, i know what happen you before, im sorry if your wife dump you out and you kill her, that doesn't make you a killer, just a broken men and weak, i will never ever leave you!! Please hubby, don't jump As i look to her i feel like a feeling of attraction, then i look to the police mans on the first floor and it remeber me the police hunting me, i walk slowly to her and i try to grab her hand. Gyonubi: Yes, hubby, i thank you to choose me, i will provide you a home and a new life. As our hands were close to be together i slip and fall to the void and hitting myself with the hospital just to fall on the car of the police. When i was falling i hear the scream of the gyonubi Gyonubi: HUBBY!! NOOO!!! My sight got blurried as the last thing i see was the gyonubi kneeling and holding me while in tears Gyonubi: Hubby, hubby, hubby, hubby, you will be fine, just wait and we're going to be together. Me: It seems you really love me The gyonubi jump out of scare as i talk while my chin was to the left side and my head was broken and my eye pop out, i regenerate, my eye was back to normal, i fix my chin, my open wounds they regen and close instantly. Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA, i was just proving if you really love me, and it seems you pass the test, my wife Gyonubi: You idiot, that was something really scary! Me: Then im gonna jump again. The gyonubi hug me tightly while in tears, rubbing her head on my neck Gyonubi: No, please don't do it again, that's something that mamonos don't like to see. Me: Well i promise you something that i tell you last time we see, right? Gyonubi: Do you mean? I kneel to hear and take out a box out of my heart (literally my heart, no, is not inside) and show the rings while saying Me: Will you mary me? The gyonubi pained look change to a happy one and lunges on me and kiss me on a slow and sexy french kiss. Gyonubi: Yes i want!! I lift her in a bridal carry, we go ahead to her home while the police and the nurses where in tears and others confused by our situation *2 WEEKS LATER* We got married, in that night we breed, she starts to take care of me and try to consolate my bad memories and promise me that she will be always at my side so i will not fall again on my demency. Since i don't feel pain sometimes i cut myself or wound severly but i just regenerated, my wife know this but she still have an eye on me on everything because she doesn't want me to harm myself again, even if i do it myself.